James Potter and Televisions
by BiG Finish
Summary: It's James birthday. Sirius shows him a tv, after that, everything goes haywire. Just a quick oneshot.


_Hey, i thought i might do something small and short, hope its okay!_

**

* * *

****James Potter and Televisions**

It was a beautiful May morning, birds were chirping peacefully and happily, plants blossomed and bloomed with bright colours.

James strolled along the main street of a muggle town, ignoring the staring eyes at his wizard robes. He was too happy to care about anything else than getting to Remus's house for his birthday celebrations.

Sirius walked light-heatedly next to him, grinning from ear to ear. He loved knowing something James was not allowed to know.

They walked merrily past an ice-cream parlour; fish and chips take away, a grocery store and a hardware store.

"Hey! Lily was showing me one of these things last week! They're awesome! They're called a-a televisy or something, come look!" Sirius pointed excitedly to an electrical shop's display window.

In the display window was a 64 Inch, high definition, flat screen television playing Saturday morning cartoons. Sirius watched fascinated.

James joined his friend, but as soon as he looked at the TV, it went black and white and fuzzy.

"Oi! What happened?" Sirius shouted.

James stepped back and looked inside the shop from the front door. Nothing was wrong with the televisy things in there, he thought.

"Ah ha! It's back on!" Sirius cried triumphantly.

James smiled and walked over. But once again, the TV set went black and white and fuzzy.

"Stupid thing! Might as well tell 'em they've got a piece of crap in their window." Sirius shrugged.

James nodded, still confused and bewildered from the TV and followed Sirius in.

For a second or two, the TV's continued to play the cartoons, but as soon as James stepped inside the shop, his ears exploded with a loud "SSSSHHHHH" sound.

He looked around. All of the TV's in the store went black and white and fuzzy.

The store manager began running around the room, his hands in the air yelling something Sirius and James could not catch onto. The store assistant ran into the back room to fiddle with a few switches.

James couldn't stand the sound a second longer, he half walked, half ran out of the shop, his hands over his ears.

When James turned around, the televisions sets were back to normal, playing the Saturday morning cartoons.

"Bloody hell!" James said annoyed.

James shook his head to get rid of the ringing sound and went back inside the shop to get Sirius out of there.

As soon as James entered the room, the same thing happened again. This time, both James and Sirius ran outside with their hands over their ears. By now, they were attracting a crowd and James was growing uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" James said shakily.

"Yeah, we're probably gonna be late for your party. Oh, crap. I left my bag in there." Sirius said angrily.

James followed Sirius back inside the shop. Again the loud noise and buzzing TV screens happened again, accidentally, James wiped out his wand.

As soon as he had done that, the TV set closest to him exploded. James jumped backwards, away from it only to blow up another four TV's.

James ran to the front desk, grabbed Sirius's bag, grabbed Sirius and ran out of the store, exploded ever TV set inside and catching part of the store on fire.

James and Sirius took off; they ran all the way to Remus's house with out looking back or stopping. They didn't stop until they were in Remus's kitchen and had sculled four glasses of water.

After two quick trips to the bathroom, Sirius and James sat down on the couch with Peter and Remus and Lily, Brodie and Charli sitting on another couch opposite them.

They all say 'Happy Birthday' as loud as they could to James, before he was bombarded with gifts. James picked up the first one in his lap which happened to be Lily's.

"I hope you like it, Sirius said you would." Lily beamed.

James glanced at Sirius, who quickly looked away.

James ripped open the wrapping paper to find a cardboard box. He quickly opened it to find a small flat screen television.

"Oh, thanks Lily!" James said weakly over Sirius's roaring laughter.


End file.
